Never Like This
by Epiphany Under Moonlight
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have come to accept their relationship as a Yami and Hikari. All the fights and odd moments have become almost a normality in their lives, but one night a simple arguement goes too far and Bakura does something unforgivable...


Hi! Welcome to my newest fic that isn't a one-shot like everyone usually thinks, this is my very first fic from the Bakura/Ryou POV and as it being thus I'm going to need for all those who review to be kind. After all, we all make mistakes...I just hope this isn't one, I put a lot of effort into this. Also if you read this fic and love it, feel free to read all my other fics and review, God knows I'd love you for it.  
  
Now onto the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
The sound continued on and one without end as it resounded calmly in the cold night air, dutifully reminding the one person present of why it was here, why it was doing what it did, and whom had summoned it for this task.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
On and on, endlessly it came and went heedless to the silent figure that lay kneeling in the middle of the dark room. On and on, not caring of how it drove him to slow madness. On and on, callously, as it taunted him without words or emotions and him...just barely numb, no longer hearing the consecutive descent of the now cold droplets as they dived from their womb of birth to their forever death on the white tile floor.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
It had been like this before, the planned game, the expected fight, the angry and helpless yelling, the quick violence, and then...the colorful wet staining everything it touched, him tainted in the course of his thoughtless actions and...the dripping...  
  
over...  
  
Drip.  
  
and over...  
  
Drip.  
  
and over...  
  
Drip.  
  
and over and over again.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
The small sound was deafening and painful to his hypersensitive ears and flawed logic, pushing him to a dangerous edge until he would trade in every sound he'd ever heard through the course of his life for dead silence. Wishing that he'd never had ears to hear that horrible pattering, till the temptation was strong and roaring that in moments of pure weakness he could stab his own precious   
  
dagger deep into his pretty shell ears and stop that noise and bleed without anxiety or fear, till he...  
  
Drip.  
  
Ra! He wished that it would just stop, all of it, that sound, that damned pounding as the tiny circular liquids floated freely throughout the air before finally meeting a solid form and splattering into a million smaller droplets that fragmented to a portrait of remembered death.  
  
Drip.  
  
remembered death?  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
please wake up...  
  
Drip.  
  
please...  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Consuming rage flooded through every fiber of his being as thick bile rose in his throat burning him slowly from the inside, and he grit his teeth trying to control it, to force the sickness back down inside of him where it belonged. And as he fought his eyes lost their tint of malicious chocolate and boiled to a violent blood-red, clear crystalline tears formed in his eyes refusing to fall, while crescent moons were painfully tattooed by his doing into the skin of his palm...and he won...that battle.  
  
Drip.  
  
But not this one.  
  
Drip.  
  
Not this game.  
  
Drip.  
  
blood...  
  
Drip.  
  
On the table...  
  
Drip.  
  
On the floor...  
  
Drip.  
  
On...him...  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
And he whimpered, barely stifling the misery cry as the anger left, bidden by the wings of the sorrow that suffocated his entire soul as he glanced to the table not so far away from him.  
  
Drip.  
  
The table with his hikari.  
  
Drip.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched, another one, another drop falling and falling, until almost soundlessly it disappeared into the small pool it's brothers and sisters had made before it.  
  
Drip.  
  
there was so much of it...  
  
Drip.  
  
and all of it from his hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
too much.  
  
Drip.  
  
Too much blood to lose, how could his hikari ever survive without all his blood, he needed it! How could his hikari live with-...oh.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
He nervously ran his pink bitten tongue over pale chapped lips, and unknowingly began to rock back and forth trying to seek a comfort that might be lost to him forever.  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Drip.  
  
forgive me...  
  
Drip.  
  
You forgive me...don't you?  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
And he gasped, his lungs suddenly demanding the air he had refused them, and as he rocked, and gasped, and cried his throat was suddenly dry, suddenly so painfully dry that he was sure he was turning to fine dust from the inside and as he watched the languid rain from his other, he was thirsty, so so very thirsty, so disgustingly thirsty.  
  
Drip.  
  
He rocked faster trying to forget, to...feel something else, to not be here, with his hikari.  
  
Drip.  
  
his hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
gone..?  
  
Drip.  
  
gone...  
  
Drip.  
  
He felt something in his lungs slowly and agonizingly contract and he could barely breath, barely manage to allow a small intake of air as he watched nature continue on and on without his aid.  
  
Drip.  
  
On and on slowly taking his hikari away from him.  
  
Drip.  
  
wake up hikari, please?  
  
Drip.  
  
If you don't wake up it'll...  
  
Drip.  
  
win.  
  
Drip.  
  
we can't let it win, hikari...please...  
  
Drip.  
  
please?  
  
Drip.  
  
And there was no answer for all of his pleading, no response to his inner thoughts as there always had been, and he realized, the thought dawning mutely in his naked mind, barely registering at all, that if he did not receive an answer...  
  
Drip.  
  
He'd be...  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
He forcefully shut his eyes and bit his lips, easily making an imprint on the already bruised flesh as tears soundlessly ran down his cheeks, gliding down to the small cliff where his head met his neck before diving off and joining in the unnatural music of his other...dripping.  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
...  
  
Drip.  
  
...please...  
  
Drip.  
  
please...  
  
Drip.  
  
please.  
  
Drip.  
  
please, no more.  
  
Drip.  
  
He threw his head back a pained gasp escaping and filling him, his long locks of hair dancing wildly in a waltz as a slow and agonizing inhuman wail filled the air. He begged and pleaded and apologized in that wail.  
  
Drip.  
  
Pease, no more!  
  
Drip.  
  
there was no reply waiting for him.  
  
Drip.  
  
other than the one that been there for an hour and a half.  
  
Drip.  
  
Hikari, I'm sorry.  
  
Drip.  
  
But please wake up, because it's winning and if it wins.  
  
Drip.  
  
If it wins hikari, then that means...  
  
Drip.  
  
Then it means...  
  
Drip.  
  
that I'm scared.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
I'm scared.  
  
Drip.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Drip.  
  
I miss you.  
  
Drip.  
  
Please hikari, come back.  
  
Drip.  
  
I need you.  
  
Drip.  
  
To make me not scared, I need you.  
  
Drip.  
  
so please, come back...  
  
Drip.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Drip.  
  
Isn't that enough, that's what you always wanted...  
  
Drip.  
  
My apology.  
  
Drip.  
  
Well here it is hikari, I'm sorry, now please come back, don't you care about what happens to me?  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
The only reply was empty and cool, without any touch of humanity, it was nothing more than nature.  
  
Drip.  
  
doing as it did best.  
  
Drip.  
  
It willingly gave beauty...  
  
Drip.  
  
And it took it way as easily.  
  
Drip.  
  
It gave love...  
  
Drip.  
  
And it took it away happily.  
  
Drip.  
  
It gave hope...  
  
Drip.  
  
And it crushed it calmly.  
  
Drip.  
  
It gave life...  
  
Drip.  
  
And...  
  
Drip.  
  
It killed.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
I said I'm sorry, so please...come back.  
  
Drip.  
  
please?  
  
Drip.  
  
Please, I can't take it anymore!  
  
Drip.  
  
And he lifted his head, surprised, as he listened, eyes widened in hysteria, cheeks painted with bloody handprints, hands buried and twisted in the blanket of snow white locks, shaking fingers crushing and bruising sensitive flesh, nails engulfed deep inside his scalp.  
  
Drip.  
  
He had screamed. In his mind and out loud, and as shame laughed at him from an unseen corner he listened while pointed white canines mutilated the skin on his fingers, and the echo of words bounced off of the walls of the too silent house before finally fading off into nothingness. In his mind however, the ghostly wail of pain had not stopped and it scared him. For it continued on and on   
  
without end, shifting and changing as it traveled through empty halls, warped by the many evils waiting for it. He looked down into the pool he was partially submerged in.  
  
Drip.  
  
His evil.  
  
Drip.  
  
His darkness.  
  
Drip.  
  
Yami...  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari...  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari?  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari...am I...alone?  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
And he rose, stood gracefully as he easily raised to his feet and crossed over to the table in quick elegant strides.  
  
Drip.  
  
He stood next to the cold piece of wood, his hands resting on the dark stained edge, he stood and watched for a moment, gazed in awe at his hikari, as he lay there...like a pretty doll.  
  
Drip.  
  
A pretty doll whose skin was soft and pale, whose eyes were glassy and lifeless, and whose lips were pouting and cold.  
  
Drip.  
  
He licked his lips once more, eyes never leaving the lithe form on the table, hands reflexively clenching.  
  
Drip.  
  
Hikari?  
  
Drip.  
  
He whispered the words and watched intently to see if...if his hikari would...but no.  
  
Drip.  
  
Hikari?  
  
Drip.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Drip.  
  
Nervousness invaded him, raping the once invulnerable man-child as he stood there, truly afraid of what was to come, of what would happen and this too frightened him, for it had been so very long since he had been truly afraid.  
  
Drip.  
  
Hikari?  
  
Drip.  
  
Am I alone?  
  
Drip.  
  
...are you listening?  
  
Drip.  
  
will you wake up soon?  
  
Drip.  
  
will you forgive me?  
  
Drip.  
  
Can you hear me hikari?  
  
Drip.  
  
Hikari, are you...  
  
Drip.  
  
are you...  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
hikari, are you dead?  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...what did you think? 


End file.
